


My Sister is a Russian Supercomputer

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 100 Word Stories LiveJournal Fics [4]
Category: Razor Sharp (short film)
Genre: Breakfast, Community: 100wordstories, Data Grifters, Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of very bizarre family life. Data grifters and a computer genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister is a Russian Supercomputer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: family
> 
> So this is my first and only drabble in the Razor Sharp universe, [a short movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToyjIo6Te4w) with total awesomeness and an awesome cast.

"So how do you know Bryce?" Isis asked curiously over her first _real_ breakfast in a year.

Veronica glanced up from her own eggs. "Bryce and my dad went way back."

"Came here with her sister fifty years ago," Bryce took over, "and partnered with that fool thief."

"He was a Sharpe, Bryce," Veronica replied. "Not a fool."

Bryce harrumphed. "Foolhardy jobs, working with Dex, getting himself killed, and _you_ just like him."

"Two out of three."

Isis interjected. "Sister?"

"Yes." Veronica grinned. "My sister is a Russian supercomputer."

Isis giggled. "This has got to be the weirdest family ever."


End file.
